


Manhunt

by meadowmii



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Past Lives, Seungsik is a runner, Seungwoo is a hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadowmii/pseuds/meadowmii
Summary: Seungsik is a runner,  he was born as one. All his life, the only thing he's done is run. The chance arrives for him to stop running and he takes it, only for everything he's ever known to be real, proven to be false.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 9





	Manhunt

Seungsik pants, his breaths shuddering. He looks around, trying to find any sign of his hunter and as he does so, an arrow flies past his face, just scraping his cheek. He winces, gasping from the pain. He looks for the origin of the shot quickly before running out of the clearing and deeper into the forest. "It doesn't matter where it came from... I just need to get away." He mumbles to himself as he equips his sword and shield. 

The forest is dense, perfect for keeping _him_ off of his track. The only downside being that Seungsik also has no clue where he's going. There's no point stopping just because he thinks he's safe, so he keeps walking. 

He stops after what seems like forever, leaning against a tree to drink some water, blissfully unaware of the danger approaching him.

There's a rustling sound coming from the forest, and he pauses, staying as still as he can.

"Seungsikie~ I know you're there~..." A voice calls, teasingly.

Seungsik freezes, his blood running cold as he hurriedly puts his water away and picks up his shield from against the tree. "W-what do you want?" he yells, pointing his sword in random directions, trying to find where the voice came from. 

A figure emerges from amongst the trees, his eyes glowing with sinister intentions.

There stood Seungwoo, in all his glory, swinging Chan's headband around his finger. "NO! No... What did you do to him? What did you do to Chan?" Seungsik yells, feeling weak at the sight of his dead teammate's favourite lucky headband. Seungwoo just laughs, throwing the headband to him. "I wasn't the one that killed him..." he walks toward the younger, the smirk never leaving his lips, before leaning down and whispering in his ear "...Subin was." 

Seungsik feels faint as he registers what Seungwoo had just told him. "I-it can't be. Subin was on our side..." As he comes back to his senses, he notices the taller with an axe in his hand, just about to land a devastating blow to his head. He steps back and feels his feet not make contact with solid ground, but the air and as he falls, he prepares for his demise.

"Seungsik!" Seungwoo yells, jolting forward as he reaches out, trying to stop the younger from falling only to miss ever so slightly.

Seungsik fumbles in the air, before falling into the water below him at the bottom of a ravine. His eyes shut as he holds his breath, pain spreading through his back. His body feels heavy as he's pulled from the water. He coughs, clinging onto whoever pulled him out. A hand reaches for his face, stroking his cheek gently before brushing his hair out of his eyes.

He feels his body become extremely light as with every shaky breath, his mind seems to wander further from consciousness. The emptiness that surrounds him relaxes his soul and right now, he wants nothing more than to just exist _here_ , wherever here is. He doesn't have to run, he doesn't have to worry about hunters, he can just be... and that's all he's ever wanted.

"You can't die on me like this… I won't allow it." 


End file.
